When One Turns into Another
by LightNeverFades
Summary: One morning in Vaseria, our characters' bodies are switched! How will they deal with this disaster? How will they react? Warning: Freakyness Ensues! :D DISCONTINUED
1. One Beautiful Morning

**When One Turns into Another**

**A/N:** I had this crazy idea when I was in the shower and.. humming, lol. Hope you like it and laugh along with me! ;) **Please read and review! XD **

**Summary: **One morning in Vaseria, our characters' bodies are switched! How will they deal with this disaster? How will they react?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from _Van Helsing,_ but this small, plot bunny! (:

**Btw, this happens during Van Helsing's first stay in Vaseria! Just imagine that they went back to the house to sleep and rest, etc.**

**X**

Anna Valerious was one to wake up early. She would get up, brush her teeth, tame her curly, brown hair and fix herself quickly into her usual clothes before she walked off to the armory. But this morning was different. The sun was bright and that never changed, but the Princess felt as if her body had gone through a surgery and a load was put over it.

Without suspecting anything, she slid out of the sheets of her bed and walked to the bathroom. She could have easily missed it were it not for her focusing eyes, and Anna's eyes widened in horror as looked upon her worst enemy.

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

**X**

Van Helsing was not one to wake up early. He would get up in the afternoon, because he always slept late and for that he earned himself some dark shadows beneath his eyes. This morning, however, his eyes snapped open when a girly scream echoed through every corridor and hallway of the Valerious Manor. His eyes widened, and instinctively he got up. But something was wrong. Was it just him or did he hear a _man _scream?

The door of his room was suddenly slammed by frenzied fists. Groaning irritably, he pushed off the covers and opened the locked door. When he did, all he could do was stare.

In front of him stood Count Vladislaus Dracula with his long, dark hair in a wild tangle and his clothes folded from sleeping in the wrong position. And Dracula didn't look like he was going to attack Van Helsing. On the other hand he looked desperate. But when the Count gazed at Van Helsing, he backed away.

"No! This is a nightmare!" 'Dracula' howled in distress, pinching himself.

"What..?"

Dracula grabbed Van Helsing's wrist so fast the hunter could only blink in surprise. He was dragged to the bathroom, and there... the legendary monster hunter screamed as well.

**X**

"What is that noise..?" Carl muttered sleepily, and he reached his hair to ruffle it up like he always did. Instead, he felt like his hair had grown longer than before. He blinked in surprise, and got up from bed.

_Strange... _Carl thought as he stood up. He inhaled a breath and stumbled, falling onto the ground. He was _tall! _How did he get so tall in one day?

Suddenly realization hit him as he looked at his clothes. He was wearing all black. Only Van Helsing wore black, apart from the villain Dracula.

Carl gave out a small squeal, and practically ran to the bathroom only to meet Anna Valerious and Count Dracula standing together looking at themselves in the mirror with disbelieving looks on their faces.

When they caught sight of Carl, they could only gape.

"What?" Carl blurted, and found that he even had a deeper voice. Dracula cracked a smile, and moved away from the window so Carl could see.

"Look for yourself."

Carl looked.

He regretted it afterwards.

**X**

Warm.

That was the first thing that popped into his head. Dracula had never felt so comforted by that feeling before. After all he had no heartbe- _hold on..._

Dracula's eyes snapped open. He thought his breath would catch in his throat and suffocate him. Fortunately, he was able to calm himself. What he heard inside of him meant only one thing.

He had a heartbeat.

And what's more, he could _feel..._

_What in the Devil's name..._ Dracula growled. He tried to raise himself onto his feet with his will, but nothing happened. Suddenly he panicked, human emotions grabbing him. He flailed in his... Dracula face lost its color, turning into the shade of ash.

_He, Count Dracula, was in a _BED_ bathing in the _**SUN!**

Dracula flung himself from the white, fluffy cot. And yet the sunlight did not affect him. He wasn't hurt by the rays, and pain did not come.

The Count almost immediately searched himself, and found his voice was high and squeaky. His hair was flat and the cross color of brown and blonde. He had shrunk into the height of a young man. _What had happened...?_

"No... NOOO! This cannot BE!"

**X**

"What in God's name has happened? And.. who are you?" Carl whispered. He stared at himself in the mirror and grabbed 'his' hair. He had pinched him countless times, but that didn't seem to wake him up from his dream. During his sleep, he had slipped into Van Helsing's body. Most likely Anna and Van Helsing were in the same situation.

Dracula spoke up, red in the face, "I am Anna."

And Anna spoke too, "And I am..." there was a slight pause, "...Van Helsing."

"Oh." That was Carl's reaction to the situation.

All at once, there was a loud noise from the kitchen. The sound of shattering objects connected with the floor. A familiar voice yelled in fury as something that sounded like a chair banged on the wall, the small echo of its death to be heard.

Anna, or Van Helsing, looked at 'Carl' with a small grin, "I didn't know you had such a voice in you, Carl."

Carl grimaced, as the three ran to where the sound was coming from. There they found the lost body of Carl and its inhabitant.

**X**

"Arghhhh!" Dracula snarled as he threw any object in his path to release his stress. Why the Devil was he human? And in the body of a puny Friar's! It was a disgrace!

Footsteps rushed forward, and Dracula turned to look. His anger only grew as he saw the three.

Carl gasped in genuine fright, clearly concerned about how his body was used. Van Helsing could only smile in amusement now and Anna Valerious... well, she looked a bit scared now. She always thought the Friar had a lighter, brighter expression on his face. Instead, Dracula had destroyed that image completely.

The Count Dracula aka Carl stood in the middle of all the glass and broken plates, with the splintered wood. His hands were had scratches and his face had a murderous look that if it had the ability to kill, it mostly likely would have been the case. Dracula's gaze was upon Anna, boring a deadly hole.

"Who is in my body?" the Count hissed venomously. "WHO!"

Van Helsing stood up to protect Anna, but 'Anna' was a man now. And in the body of Count Dracula no less. "That would be Anna Valerious, Count."

Dracula's face immediately became mocking, laughing crazily. "You? A Valerious brat in _my_ body!"

Anna flinched, "If you want it back, I will! But I don't know how to return us back!"

"But it's not that bad I suppose," Van Helsing said with a sly smile.

"Van Helsing!" Anna cried out, blushing.

Dracula only clicked his tongue in disgust.

Carl looked at himself as well. Maybe being Van Helsing wasn't so bad after all!

**X**

Well, that was my attempt at a humorous story, lol! XP I was going to let it be as a One-Shot, but if you want me to continue, I will! (;


	2. Funny Complications

**When One Turns into Another**

**A/N: **Okee doke, here it is! As requested, I have updated and it's gonna continue! XD I'm so happy you liked the story and I thank everybody for reviewing, favoriting (is that a word? lol) and story alerting from the bottom of my stirring heart! XD **Anon E. Mouse, you're right! VH's gonna be checking himself (herself? o.O lol) out! Lucky Carl! -chuckles- XD**

**This chapter is for you! (: - Dr.Lust, ForeverACharmedOne, Celtic Aurora, endiahna, Ron's Sexy Girly 1100, Anon E. Mouse and Kairi's-twin! Rock ON! XD -tackle hugs all-**

**Summary: **One morning in Vaseria, our characters' bodies are switched! How will they deal with this disaster? How will they react?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from _Van Helsing,_ but this small, plot bunny! (:

**PLAYLIST: **Thriller, Earth Song – Michael Jackson, No Good Deed – Wicked Broadway Musical Soundtrack

**X**

_'Maybe being Van Helsing wasn't bad after all!'_

Anna aka Dracula looked around in confusion, the voice that entered her mind, or at least Dracula's mind, coming to her clearly. She realized quickly that it was Carl's familiar voice.

"I heard that, Carl!"

Carl jumped in Van Helsing's body, and smiled hesitantly.

Van Helsing, or Anna, looked at her with concern. Anna's eyebrows rose questioningly in a way Van Helsing might have done in his own body. He then turned to Carl (or his body, in a matter of speaking) with a grumble.

Dracula, in Carl's body, was staring at Anna with a grumpy look on his face. "You even have my powers!"

"_What!"_ Anna shrieked in distress, Dracula's deep voice rising rapidly. Almost immediately the Count gave out a yell. "Don't use my voice inappropriately, Valerious, or you shall regret it!"

Van Helsing took a step foward, causing his hips to move back and forth unconsciously, between the murderous Carl and the fierce looking Dracula. "Quiet! We need to figure a way to get our bodies back in order!"

Carl had been on the verge of laughing out loud. He had put a hand on his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. The consequence of this act caused him to become teary in the face.

The three who had been attempting to argue stopped and glanced at the body of Van Helsing oddly. Van Helsing turned bright red, his lips turning thin.

"In spite of the fact that I am in the body of a human, I did not expect such amusing results from this barbaric affair," Dracula spoke with a widening grin. Van Helsing, or Anna, shoved the body of Carl hard.

Carl smiled guiltily, "Sorry. It's just that all of this... it's all too strange for me to accept."

"I would say the same!" Anna was touching 'her' chest experimentally, feeling a chilling power go through her.

Van Helsing, or Anna, was also looking at the body he acquired with a rising grin. "Somehow I doubt this is such an unfortunate event."

"This is an utter embarrassment! _I _do not wear robes as disastrously BROWN as this. The Friar has no taste in style, I presume! And I, the Vampire King... with a **working** heart! Ugh!" Dracula snarled, walking back and forth. His hands were closed together so he could think more clearly.

"Does this mean we will be trapped with this body... forever?" Carl said.

Van Helsing, Anna and Dracula all looked horrified.

"Not while I am around!" Van Helsing shouted.

"That can't happen! It _can't!_" Anna whispered looking ashen-faced.

"NOT IN SATAN'S NAME WILL THAT HAPPEN!" Dracula roared.

Carl backed a few steps with a terrified 'eep'. "I did not think I looked like that when I was angry..." he murmured, making Dracula roll his eyes.

But before they could discuss anything else, there was a small scream and all of their heads turned to look at a simple maid drop the towels in her hands and quickly run away.

"Wait!" Van Helsing stepped forward to try to grab her hand, but the young maid slipped away, running frantically to the exit of the Manor.

"Don't let her get away!" Dracula hissed, pointing commandingly at the three of them. They didn't move.

"But she hasn't done anything wrong!" Carl said, looking confused.

"Alicia! She must have been terrified!." Anna told looking slightly guilty and annoyed at the same time about her appearance, "Carl, seeing a vampire inside the Manor is frightening enough reason to run for your life! You would have done the same if you hadn't known I was in Dracula's body."

"Yes well-" Carl began.

"Fools! Don't you see the girl will alert the villagers of my existence! And when that happens, who do you think will feel the pain of a thousand deaths and _still live_?_" _Dracula growled.

"Oh dear," Carl stated nervously.

"I can protect myself!" Anna countered in annoyance.

"Ohhh I highly doubt it, princess! You cannot even find a way to defeat me!" Dracula laughed in cold mockery.

"But will the villagers believe the maid?" Van Helsing spoke, and Anna nodded her head.

"In Vaseria, anything can happen. _I _had made sure that even a rumor should be heard without doubt.."

"Stupid mortal!" Dracula growled, and without hearing another word, he rushed away from the trio.

"Wait!" Carl cried out, panicking as he ran.

"Carl, no!" Van Helsing shouted, racing after him.

"Van Helsing! Wait!" Anna called. _My body! _a small voice gave out a frantic exclamation. She pursued the disappeared mismatched bodies of her friends (and enemy) with alarm.

**X**

**A/N: **Let the domino effect begin! XD I hope you liked! I know it's really short, but I hope you enjoy:D I'll update soon, and think of some more stuff to annoy our poor characters! XD Mwhahahahaha! XP lol Please review? (:


	3. It's all a Misunderstanding!

**When One Turns into Another**

**A/N:**Woot! Here's a new chapter for ya'll! ;) I hope you get a good laugh, I know everybody all needs it these days! XD Hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving! (In Japan we don't celebrate.. sucks eh? Ah well, I _did_eat turkey! _If_Cranberry sauced Turkey sliced Subway sandwiches count! XP) Enjoy the chap!

**Thanking ForeverACharmedOne, Dr.Lust, Celtic Aurora, Kairi's-twin and Rakamia for your AWESOME reviews! Did I mention you guys supremely rock? Cause I can always say it again! ;) -gives you a bunch of Van Helsing badges- XP!**

**Summary:**One morning in Vaseria, our characters' bodies are switched! How will they deal with this disaster? How will they react?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything from_Van Helsing,_ but this small, plot bunny! (:

**X**

It was a glorious morning.

The villagers, however, did not appreciate the way their new chapter began. A terrified scream awoke them all. The men came rushing out to the open to see what was going on, while the women rushed indoors to catch their children and pull them back into the house.

"Help!" Alicia the maid gave out a scream, running without stopping. When she did, she flung herself at the villagers without even caring who it might be.

"What is wrong, Alicia?" The one who caught her spoke, shaking her. The maid pointed towards where she had run from. What the villagers saw was a peculiar sight.

They saw a small, blonde-haired Friar running down the hills, followed by Anna Valerious and the newcomer, Van Helsing. And what was even harder to comprehend was the fact that their very nemesis was _running_down those brown, dusty hills.

"Wait, is that... Dracula?" one of the younger boys confusedly, eyes widening and mouth gaping.

"Yes, it is." A voice spoke flatly, "Get your pitchforks ready! We don't want to make him wait!" an elder villager with a stained spiky weapon said with difficulty.

**X**

"Dammnit, I despise mortals!" Dracula cursed as he moved as fast as his legs can carry him. It had been years since he had ever run with his own two feet. Most of the time he just had to teleport himself. Now that his powers were gone, the Count was at a mighty disadvantage.

Behind him ran Anna Valerious and Van Helsing, both of them staggering ran then running down the plunging ground. Anna was having trouble steadying herself because of her uncomfortably big shoulders and Van Helsing couldn't run as fast as he wanted because he was wearing high heels. And _this _was very disturbing indeed.

"Anna, how in God's name were you _ever _able to run in these 'shoes'!" Van Helsing called out, but Anna decided now was probably not the best time to reply. She, too, was annoyed with her current 'body'.

"Why is your legs bloody stiff, Dracula!" Anna whined angrily. She only got a strange gurgle which she guessed was a disgruntled growl.

And last but not least, the real Carl was jumping like a fleeing hare at the back of the line. Seeing as his legs were much longer than his original ones, he had more freedom to run. Or skip may have been the better word express it. He seemed to be the only who enjoyed being in someone else's body.

They all stopped abruptly when they saw the villagers with their weapons, raised high in the mighty sky.

"Kill him!" the elder of the village cried. The men began to circle the foursome, although in reality they were just there to defeat the Vampire Lord.

"Wait, wait-!" Anna began but the Friar, or Dracula, butted in with a raised hand. This cause the villagers to stop for a moment.

"Wh are your trying to protect the Son of the Devil, Monk?" the elder spoke.

"I'm not a mon-" Carl started but was stopped by Anna.

Dracula grinning widely and with his skilled tongue he began, "Is it not better if you consulted with your _dear_ Anna Valerious first? After all, you know how _useful_ her advices can be..." he sneered at Van Helsing's direction. The hunter, in turn, glared intensely.

The elder nodded, and muttered, "Yes, yes.. You are right. My dear Anna, what do you make of this?"

Van Helsing stayed silent, trying to think of something that would not make him look suspicious. Anna shoved his shoulder hard.

"Ahh-! I-I.. I mean- This _man _means no harm to us. He has.." Van Helsing paused, biting his lips, "...come in peace."

Dracula almost immediately shot him a glance of pure disgust, and Van Helsing could only shrug. Anna couldn't help but stifle a laugh that was both cold and full of amusement at the same time.

"Peace? How could this blood-sucking pest ever come in peace! He has stolen many of our beautiful maidens without our permission!" the Elder growled, glaring furiously at Anna's direction who could only sigh at his words. Van Helsing thought it odd that the Elder did not include the word casualties in his sentence.

"Pest! How dare you-" Dracula growled but Van Helsing was fast enough to grab Carl's body and put a hand over his mouth. The Friar struggled furiously in his grip but Van Helsing ignored it.

But before any of them can continue any further, there was a long, echoing screech. The foursome immediately looked up, recognizing the sound. They saw two bat-like forms circling through the sky, with a trail of hysterical screams of laughter behind them.

"My brides!" Dracula shouted happily.

"_Oh no..." _Anna whispered, sounding horrified at what was to come.

"Dammnit!" Van Helsing cursed, "I should have brought my crossbow. And these shoes! Women and their _beauty..._" the hunter said the last word and tripped. Carl was nice enough to help him up.

The rest of the humans screamed for their lives.

"_RUN!!!!!!"_

The villagers all discarded the tightened circle, running around in disarray. Men of them just threw the pitchforks and knives aside to duck behind walls and save themselves from the claws of Dracula's Brides.

Fortunately for the humans, the Brides were not after them.

They were after their Master.

**FLASHBACK**

Usually it is only normal to say that the vampires in Transylvania did not have the habit of waking in the morning. After all, being backed into ash was not a favorable way to start the day. Unfortunately for the two, gorgeous vampiresses named Aleera and Verona, they had woken inside their cold, icy coffins to find that Master was missing. His coffin was empty. The only trace of him left was the crumpled sheets of red satin and the lingering aroma of their master's never ending sexiness.

"Master! Aleera, Master is gone!" Verona shouted in devastation, her eyes filling with tears.

"Noooo! Where had he disappeared! Master!" Aleera cried out. She hugged her elder sister. She turned to glance at her, and spoke doubtfully. "You don't think Master has betrayed us for another women, do you?"

Verona gasped, "Another women! How dare he replace us!"

Aleera's heart was burning with dark jealousy, "We shall _destroy_this wench, sister!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"_MASTERRRR!!!"_

The brides gave out a shrill scream. Dracula was very delighted to see them; they were bringing him home! Away from the dirt, the running and mortal foolishness. He would be sipping blood from a crystal, clear glass as if nothing wrong had ever happened...

It was only when Anna (in Dracula's voice) gave out a scream/yell did he snap out of his illusion.

"Oh no no no! Let me go! I am not Dracula!" Anna growled. The Brides had gotten a hold of the edge of their master's military coat. They tugged hard, flapping their white wings in an effort to carry Dracula, who was really Anna.

"Master! Stop whining and let us take you back to the Castle!" Aleera hissed with a sigh. Verona nodded. "These humans will kill you!"

"_These_humans are my-"

"ANNA!" Van Helsing shouted in alarm, looking frustrated that his assignment was being flown away by the Brides. Carl followed with a bottle of Holy Water in his hands.

"No! Come back!" Dracula yelled angrily, but inside he was feeling the terrible. His Brides had not recognized him! This made him feel the human emotion of loneliness.

"Let me down!" Anna howled, but the vampiresses did not listen.

Slowly, Anna Valerious was being taken away, leaving the other three accidentally switched souls in their own, surreal mishaps.

**X**

**A/N:**Dun dun dun! Cliffie! XD Yay to suspense:) Let me know what you think:D Please review and suggestions are always very welcome! ;)


	4. LAST NOTES

**When One Turns into Another**

**PLEASE READ:**

**Hello everybody! I'm here with some good news and bad news.**

**The Bad News is that I won't be continuing the story. I've tried (for months now I've been trying), but I just can't continue with it no matter how much I try. Maybe it was just a fleeting idea. I'm so sorry to tell you this, cause I know a lot of people seemed to like this story and want more chapters added to it. I've had ideas for this story but its really vague at some point and there's some part of me that wants to write something really concrete. **

**I'm not going to be continuing this story, but if there's anyone out there who's interested, lemme know and you can adopt it! (; **

**My notes for the story are down below. Once again, I'm sorry for not continuing the story! And thank you so much for reading this story! Your support meant (and still means) so much to me! (:**

**X**

**NOTES for Chapter 4**

**IDEAS:**

**Scenes of Anna:**

**The Brides (still thinking its Dracula) cling to her, however when they find out it really is Anna (they do a quiz and ask questions only Dracula would have know; favorite food: blood. favorite kissing spot: neck. which bride they like: all and none. etc.) they go berserk. At first they fire insults and then they're too sad to do anything but weep. Anna can't stand them being sad and tells them to snap up and go after the real Dracula, who is in the Friar's body.**

**The brides give her a look of infinite disgust, but they agree and the four of them all go back to the town to find Carl aka Dracula.**

**Van Helsing: **

**All the men are trying to get her to become their wife, lol. They fear Anna but they know Anna also has a smokin' hot body, and they just can't resist but ask. Van Helsing is, of course, annoyed. However there's just one guy who keeps chasing him around no matter what he did and eventually he does a huge favor by pecking the guy on the cheek in an attempt to make him go away.**

**Carl: **

**All the LADIES are swooning at him, although many of the men are irritated by his presence. Carl is quite pleased with the effect he's having on the ladies! :D**

**Dracula:**

**He's human so he's emotions are overflowing. He accidently falls in love with a human being and he learns to love.**

**x**

**END OF CHAPTER/STORY**

**All of the characters understand each other more. Dracula decides not to kill anymore if he can help it! Anna has a more clear understanding of the Brides and just how much the vampiresses are in love with Dracula.**


End file.
